lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chima Alliance
The Chima Alliance is an alliance formed on the 22nd of July. It is an alliance between 6 members ---- Founding members The founding members of the Chima Alliance, include: -Wolf Tribe -Gorilla Tribe -Lion Tribe -Bear Tribe -Raven tribe (On behalf of the Wings row monarchy, now The Forgotten) -Minor Tribes Alliance to oppose The alliance was built on the idea of a threat, at the time the 2 major threats were the growing power of the crawlers, as well as the crocs and TI ravens who has just ended a major war with the Lions and Bears. Treaty This treaty doth hereby declare that the Wolves, in alliance with the Gorillas, hereby ally themselves with the Lions, allied with the Bears, and the Wings Row Monarchy, soon to be the Ravens, in a five-tribe alliance, in which we will stand united, against all who oppose our five tribes. Also, the wish of the Gorillas is that the Wings Row Monarchy becomes a partial democracy. The Monarchy agrees. Signed, Dev Fox -Wolf Tribe Gorbav -Gorilla Tribe Lion Ambassador -Lion Tribe Blitz Bridger -Bear Tribe Capt. Razalac -Wings Row Monarchy (formerly) Prince Razic -The Forgotten raven branch. Alliance failures Some see the Chima Alliance as ineffective, this view is most shared by Bismarck, who commented on the uselessness of the treaty. As there is no recourse for failure, it means tribes can get away with not supporting, in total, 2 of the tribes have lost their HQ's. And of political leaders who supported the agreement 2 have been swapped. Blitz Bridger replaced by Bismarck in the bears. Lord Woldros replaced Wulfthra in the wolves. Razic and Radnar are also now in power (Razic rook monarchy loyalists whom now then turned Forgotten thanks to him and his Mother dissolving the monarchy) of the destroyed raven tribe. A major failure was the attack of the eagle spire whch dragged the eagles into the power and led to a gorilla town getting surrounded. Success After the Wolves came back into the alliance, although they did not help out directly, they made Gorbav angry enough at the laziness of the wolves to join the war. Wolf contribution The wolves did not contribute much, aside from them joining making them "technically" a threat, they sent the army and the west, where the armies were abandoned, both were lost, until (egorsmirnov remembered that Drake gave the army to him) the gorillas, used this army to overwhelm the crawler outpost at the Bear Cave HQ. Gorilla contribution Their is no denyal that the gorillas proved to be a pivotal point in the Chima alliance - Crawler Empire war, the gorillas first dealt a minor blow, before quickly retreating, then they attempted to reach the crocs and knock them out by going through the crawler forest, this failed - epically, so not a great track record. Major success by gorillas The gorillas had a list of Major success, the first one was taking over the south western 2/3rds of the Great Desert, the gorillas proceeded to build a massive wall with turrets and MANPADS, protecting them from a possible crawler invasion. The gorillas believed this split the crawlers in 2, when in reality, the east and west Crawler empire were still just as figuratively connected as Alaska is to the United States. The next great success by the gorillas was, the rapid speeding through the outlands thanks to secret tunnels and surrounding of Black Fang Mountain, which the bats cared surprisingly little about, focusing their worry instead on the approaching Icebears. Category:Chima Alliance Category:All Articles